


Unexpected Outcome

by Thevoidbetweenus



Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (sort of), Day Three: Rivals to Lovers, First Kiss, Genjutsu, M/M, Naruto RarePair Week 2020, Sparring, This is NOT the recommended use for genjutsu, sharingan shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevoidbetweenus/pseuds/Thevoidbetweenus
Summary: Tobirama can’t, for the life of him, remember why he had agreed to spar with Izuna.Probably because you thought you could kick his ass, he reminds himself, resting the palms of his hands on his knees and taking a few deep breaths.  He lifts an arm to wipe the sweat from his brow, red eyes meeting Izuna’s black as he looks up.  “You cheated, Uchiha,” he accuses.In which Izuna finally wins a sparring match, and scores a date in the process.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731286
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146





	Unexpected Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day three of Naruto Rarepair Week 2020, Enemies/Rivals to Lovers!
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

Tobirama can’t, for the life of him, remember why he had agreed to spar with Izuna.

_Probably because you thought you could kick his ass,_ he reminds himself, resting the palms of his hands on his knees and taking a few deep breaths. He lifts an arm to wipe the sweat from his brow, red eyes meeting Izuna’s black as he looks up. “You cheated, Uchiha,” he accuses, and Izuna’s expression morphs from one of...something Tobirama can’t read (maybe concern? But why would that be the case?) to mirth.

“You used hiraishin,” he points out, “so I think my sharingan was fair game.”

Tobirama purses his lips. “Your dojutsu is far from comparable -”

“Don’t give me that, Tobirama. You know how difficult that jutsu is to counter.” Izuna rolls his eyes, walking over and holding out a hand. “C’mon, let’s get you home. You look exhausted.”

Tobirama swats his hand away, trying to ignore the hurt flashing in the Uchiha’s eyes. _It probably wasn’t even REALLY there._ “I’m not done,” he says, standing up straight. “Unless you’re tired out?”

Izuna sighs. “Fine, Senju,” he mutters, and Tobirama tries to ignore the sense of disappointment he feels when the other man reverts to _Senju_. Izuna stares at him closely, tilting his head, before jumping backwards and brandishing his sword. “Come at me, then,” he challenges, though his typical smirk is absent. Something has changed.

Tobirama obliges, gritting his teeth. Their swords clash and he feels none of the satisfaction from before. The sun blares down his neck, as neither had bothered to put on their armour for a friendly spar, and he sees Izuna squinting to get a better look at him.

Slowly, Izuna lowers his sword. “Senju, why can’t we have a normal conversation?” It’s out of the blue, and the Senju can’t help but feel annoyed. Aren’t they supposed to be getting to the fighting part?

Tobirama glares at him. “What is there to talk about?” he asks, and Izuna sighs once more.

“You’re so repressed, Tobirama,” he says, stepping closer. The sun doesn’t feel so hot anymore. Perhaps a cloud or two has finally rolled over. Despite his tone, Izuna is smiling at him. It makes Tobirama’s stomach flip. “I know that speaking through the sword is easiest for you, but I do think there’s a better way.” He inches forward, though the Senju hardly notices, too captivated by how his hair is blowing in the wind.

  
“What do you mean?” Tobirama’s breath catches in his throat as he meets his rival’s eyes. Have they always been so...pretty? He blinks a few times, but Izuna doesn’t look away. They are such a pretty shade of red and black, framed by dusty lashes. His heart pounds in his chest as Izuna bridges the gap between them, his hands warm on Tobirama’s own. He feels like he’s missing something here, but he can’t tear his eyes away.

“You’re not nearly as subtle as you think you are when you stare at me in the office,” Izuna says, smiling again. He has little of his usual impish attitude. “You know I’ve long forgiven you, right?” his expression turns a bit distant, and Tobirama almost recognizes that something is a bit _wrong_ here, but he continues, “We were at war, and I hardly harbored any love for the Senju. But I’m not angry anymore.”

Tobirama’s mouth feels dry. “I’ve never even apologized,” he manages weakly, hardly noticing when Izuna takes his sword out of his hands and allows it to drop to the ground.

“Sure you have,” is the Uchiha’s response as he threads their fingers together. “Every time you’ve almost done the same thing in these sparring matches but stopped yourself. Every time you’ve gotten me coffee in the morning but played it off to seem like you don’t really care, even though you remember how I take mine…” 

Tobirama’s cheeks are bright red as Izuna smiles up at him so sweetly his heart could explode. _This is SO not fair._ “Izuna…” he trails off, not sure what he meant to say anyway. For some reason it doesn’t feel all that important.

“Shhh, Tobirama…” Izuna stands on his tip toes, relinquishing one of Tobirama’s hands in favor of caressing his cheek instead. “You’ve always talked too much. Just let me show you how I care too.” He leans up just a little further to press their lips together in a kiss, and Tobirama’s eyes go wide.

He wants nothing more than to return the kiss, to melt into Izuna’s embrace, but - 

Izuna’s _eyes._

He pushes the other man away, and the shock of it is enough for the genjutsu to fade. To his surprise, Izuna really is in front of him, though on the ground from the shove. “OW!” Izuna complains.

Tobirama grits his teeth, glaring down at him. “What the fuck was that, Uchiha?”

“The only way to get you calm enough to finally _kiss_ you, you idiot,” Izuna snorts and hauls himself up, rubbing his back. “If I’d tried it otherwise, you would’ve just stabbed me.”   
  


“That’s not what I - what kind of mind game is this?” Tobirama demands, dashing forward and grabbing onto the front of Izuna’s shirt, tugging him close and trapping him. “How’d you even find out about my feelings?” he hisses. “I haven’t told anyone, and I don’t appreciate this sort of cruel joke -”

“Woah, what are you even talking about?!” Izuna raises his hands in surrender. “What joke?” He seems genuinely confused, only annoying the Senju further.

“That whole genjutsu!” Tobirama’s grip on the other man’s shirt tightens. “I knew you Uchiha sunk low, but I thought matters of the heart were a bit more important to you than _that._ ”

Izuna squints, then glares right back at him. “Excuse me?” he snaps. “I wasn’t playing any joke, Tobirama, so I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. I try to confess my feelings for you and you’re too busy worrying about how apparently ‘low’ my clan will sink.” He tears himself free of Tobirama’s grip and flashes him the middle finger before attempting to storm away. Tobirama grabs him by the arm, expression unreadable.

“So that wasn’t just an illusion?” he asks.

“My feelings aren’t, no.” Izuna refuses to meet his eyes, staring instead at the ground. “I thought - thought I’d read you right, I guess. Normally I’m pretty good at that stuff. And at first with what you were saying, I thought maybe you _did_ feel the same. I don’t know. I’m sorry alright, maybe a genjutsu wasn’t my BEST plan, you just - I just - I saw you all tired from sparring and all I really wanted to do was kiss you not fight you, so -”

“Who’s the one talking too much now?” Tobirama asks, his expression softening now. He lets go of Izuna’s arm and rubs the back of his neck. “You did read me correctly,” he admits. “I suppose I...could’ve reacted less harshly, in hindsight.”

“No kidding,” the Uchiha mutters, though he cracks a smile. “I’ll make our real first kiss better, I promise. Want to get dinner tonight?”

Tobirama blinks. “You’re not mad about what I said?”

“Nah, I probably should’ve expected it since I used a genjutsu on you,” Izuna shrugs and smiles. “My bad, there.”

“But…” _this is way too easy. Feelings aren’t supposed to be easy, are they? What’s going on here?_

“Do you want to have dinner or not?” Izuna asks, taking his hair out of its ponytail to re-tie it after their sparring session.

Tobirama feels his mouth go dry again but he manages to sputter out a “sure.”

“Great! I’ll pick you up at six then and we can go anywhere you want. My treat. Just wash up a bit first so we’re not gross at the restaurant.” Izuna leans up to give him a kiss on the cheek. “See you soon, Tobi!”

“Right…” Tobirama watches him leave, slack-jawed.

This was an unexpected turn of events, but it’s not like he’s complaining.


End file.
